


take a picture

by redbirb



Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [21]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Dates, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: “It’s dangerous out here. That man isn’t the only criminal out here.”“Isn’t that why we have you,” he blurts without thinking.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971637
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126





	take a picture

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on tumblr from an anon : " _Can I request jaytim with Robin!jason and Tim, either puppy love or first date?_ "
> 
> This was a cute request! :) Sorry it took so long to get to.

Tim knew it was unlikely he would ever meet his heroes. Never tell a kid not to dream.

It was undoubtedly reckless to trail after a potential mugger, but the news was plastering story after story about prior incidents, about how dangerous it was at night with a prowler on the loose. He thought if he could get just one good picture to show the GCPD, he could be a hero too.

If only it had gone that smoothly. Sure, he got off a shot or two, but the sound of his polaroid printing out alerted the man to his presence behind a dumpster. The twisted grin crossing the man’s lips spelled trouble and Tim had turned to run quickly, but not quick enough. Smaller and weaker, he was prime picking for a long-legged predator skulking about, grabbing the back of Tim’s hoodie and yanking him to the ground.

He’d sputtered, tried to twist away. The man had laughed, and laughed, a nasally cackle that made his stomach lurch. Tim screamed, kicking his feet, but knew to still when a blade rested snug against his throat.

“What’s a kid doin’ out here? It’s like ya wanted me to find ya and carve.”

“D-Don’t,” he stutters, pleading. “Please I -”

“Ya gonna wet yer pants, ya little shit?” A harsh laugh, the blade cutting a thin line below an adam’s apple. It stung, red dripping slow, tickling from neck to collarbone. “I like them older, but hurtin’ ya will be just as fine m’sure.”

He squeaks, the collar of his hoodie being pulled and the knife’s sharp tip slowly being dragged under his chin. He thinks this is it, this is the night he dies, a hopeful youth with too much time on his hands and bigger dreams that he’ll never fully realize. A shout startles them both and another body jumps down, boots slamming into the attacker’s face.

“Pickin’ on a kid? You’re some kind of nasty, mister!”

It’s _Robin_ , the Boy Wonder! Tim’s heart soars, watching as Robin ducks the knife and throws a hefty gut punch, knocking the man to his knees before landing a kick to the head, lights out for the knife wielder. Robin turns to him then, offering a hand with an, “Are you okay?”

“H-He cut me a little,” Tim stutters, entranced by the hand that takes his own, the texture of the gloves strange against his skin, but not unwelcome.

“Hold on, let me -”

Another hand reaches up to lift his chin, inspecting the wound. Tim can feel his pulse pick up when he meets the domino’d eyes of his savior. Someone’s breath hitches and it takes Tim a moment to realize it’s not just his own. The hand in his squeezes lightly, Robin stepping closer with a tilt to his head.

“You’re,” a lick of lips,” bleeding, but not bad. Why are ya -”

“ ** _Robin_** ,” a gruff voice shouts and Batman lands next to them. A picture could never compare to the real thing, dark and brooding, and intimidating, Tim can feel himself shaking. “You can’t run off ahead like that.”

“But B - this kid! He got caught by the prowler!”

He can feel judging eyes wash over them, but the second Batman sees the blood, everything softens. The big man takes a knee, knocking Robin’s hand away to replace them, taking an alcohol wipe from his belt to wipe at the wound. Tim hisses and the hand Robin holds is squeezed again in reassurance.

“Did you tie up the suspect?”

“Agh, crap I didn’t!” Robin turns to do that, leaving Tim in Batman's care.

A bandage is soon placed, gauntlets gentle as they press and prod for further inspection. “Do your parents know you’re running out here late at night?”

“No,” he squeaks.

“It’s dangerous out here. That man isn’t the only criminal out here.”

“Isn’t that why we have you,” he blurts without thinking.

A twitch of lips. “It’s still not okay for someone like you to be out this late.”

“Yes sir,” a mumble, abashed.

“He’s tied up, B. Can I take him home?”

A grunt and it takes Tim a moment to realize that Robin is talking about _him_. Tim is on cloud nine, giddy despite the scary situation this all had started with.

“No ziplining,” Batman warns before he’s back on his feet, a hand ruffling Tim’s hair. “Your injuries are minor, keep cleaning them until they heal. And be careful. I will be following behind.”

Robin nods and then he’s taking Tim’s hand again, the shape starting to become familiar. He explains he doesn’t live far, his family’s home less than a mile away. His other hand clutching the camera catches Robin’s attention.

“That thing work?”

“Yeah, my dad got it for me. I, um, like taking pictures.”

A purse of lips. “Do ya wanna take a picture with me?”

A gasp. “Really? Is that okay?”

Robin turns his face to him, grinning. He slips behind Tim, lifting the camera off his neck and holding it outward, the lens facing toward them with Tim inbetween two arms. He’s stunned, too stunned to smile, wide-eyed and curious when the familiar snap sounds and the film starts to develop out. In awe Tim grasps it, watching as his shocked face appears, Robin behind him smiling big and bright.

“Oh, it’s -”

“Too dark? I was hopin’ the streetlight would be enough.”

“ - _perfect_ ,” Tim breathes out. “I’ll keep it in my special box.”

“You have a special box?” Robin inspects the camera as they continue walking, interested in the mechanics, it’s age and model.

Embarrassed, Tim shrugs, trying to be casual when he says,” It’s where I keep my favorite pictures, the ones I want to frame one day.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Robin says, giving him that same sweet smile.

When they reach Tim’s house, he feels a little sad. He turns to Robin when they reach his bedroom window, saying his goodbyes and thank you’s before he crawls back in.

“Don’t go runnin’ around at night,” Robin says while wagging a finger. He’s still grinning so Tim feels okay to smile back. “Wouldn’t want anythin’ to happen to ya.”

“Thank you for saving me,” he says again, and once more,” thank you for the picture.”

Robin looks a little shy at that. “Just thought ya might like it. Thanks for letting me use the camera.”

Tim climbs into his window and waves goodbye before shutting and locking it. He spends the next two hours curled around the picture, heart too full and alive to sleep. Somewhere out there is Robin, heart pounding just as loud, head filled with thoughts of a pretty-eyed boy smiling up at him, glowing from the streetlights.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working through old requests over on my [tumblr](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/). Follow me for sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!


End file.
